trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TerrariumGuerre
- Derse=nothing yet - God Tier=nothing yet }} |-|Outfits=nothing yet |-|AB=nothing yet |-|Grub=nothing yet |caption =^you're all so ridiculous get the fuck away from me.^ |title =Mage of Time |age =7 Alternian solar sweeps (15.2 earth years) |screenname =terrariumGuerre |style =^generally does not use shift key, alright punctuation, always places a caret (^) at the sides of his sentences.^ |zodiac =Bellona |specibus =shieldkind |modus = |home = |like =farming/gardening, blowing through his war horn, tools and weapons, Alternian history, rocks and crystals |hate =bodies of water, grub sauce, deadlines, clocks, not being able to aim because of his blindness }} Marius Erluth, also known by his Trollian handle, terrariumGuerre, is one of the trolls in Errorstuck. He is the strategizer of his session. Personality and Traits Marius is a lively adrenaline junkie who flirts half as much as he speaks. He is diligent and hardworking, and honestly does not mind having responsibilities. He is opinionated and blunt enough to be rude. He acts rather ego-centric, though he can be quite hard on himself, especially after he was blinded by Vestin. Marius is the most (openly) bloodthirsty troll on his team, and while he usually reins that savagery in, the level of violence he can reach was demonstrated when he blew up Caelum’s home and left her for dead. However, his strategical side almost always wins over his violent side, and he is the best peace-keeper on his team. Relationships Other Trolls (After The Accord) He likes his friends, he really does, but sometimes they exasperate him to the point where he has to throw his hands up and call them stupid. They never take him seriously, though, which is all well and good because he never means it. Probably. They like calling him city kid, even though he does not, in fact, live in a troll city. Caelum She is Marius’ client player. She sends him rocks and some fossils that she finds while exploring. Vestin He is Marius’ server player. He rarely calls Marius city kid, but does, sometimes. He sends him plants that he finds on his travels. Scylla She sends him old weapons that she found in an abandoned underwater weapon factory near her strait. Lusus Swandad, a huge lusus in the form of a fanged swan, is peaceful and disapproves of Marius’ war-linked interests, but does not stop him. Marius loves Swandad but thinks he is really too much of a big softie for a place like Alternia. Trivia * Marius is based on a large main-belt asteroid 28 Bellona. * His last name comes from Robert Luther, the astronomer who discovered the asteroid. * His first name and blindness are nods to Appius Claudius the Blind, who vowed a temple to the Roman war goddess Bellona that was erected on the Campus Martius. * He is associated with: earth, fall, and the southern cardinal direction. * Swandad is a swan because swans are the sacred animal of the Greek goddess Enyo, who corresponds to Bellona. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Azc Category:Malfunct